Ninjas and Ramen
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: This is for ilovehinata4ever, she gave me the idea. I'll be honest this'll probably suck but here goes nothing! Once they switch worlds, Lambo's fault, 16 year old I-pin is left to deal with ninjas and Hinata has to deal with turning from 5 to 15 every other minute. Will they survive in the other's world? Will they find love? I sure as hell don't know!
1. Chapter 1

"Tobi! I'm gonna kill you," Deidara, former member of Iwagakure, growled to his 'partner'. Honestly, he didn't know how this dope got into such an elite organization. Currently the masked man, though he seriously doubted that he could be called such, was running straight through the woods.

"But sempai, I heard something from over here," he whined, arms flailing behind as he pushed forward.

"I'm not your fucking sempai," Deidara yelled, though he did want to have a good fight.

They pushed through the foliage, hands on their weapons. They expected to see someone threatening, even hoping for the nine-tailed jinchuriki. One thing that they didn't expect was a civilian looking girl, only a bit younger than the blonde, who appeared to very lost.

She stood in the clearing whipping her head around, taking the black braids with her. In her hand she clutched a bag, one usually used for food delivery, and it seemed to be worrying her.

"Oh, I can't let Kawahira-san's noodles get soggy again," she muttered, gray shifting to the forest floor. "But I can't be in town; I don't see Tsuna-kun."

"Tobi'll help the pretty girl," said man announced once leaving his hiding place, forcing Deidara to come out as well.

"Who are you?" the girl asked politely, but she still put her guard up. Tobi sweatdropped; hadn't he just introduced himself?

"If you were paying attention, un, then you'd already know. I'm Deidara, un," he spoke harshly, adding his name as an afterthought. The girl looked down; she had only asked to be polite.

"I am I-pin, can really help me find Kawahira-san?" she asked skeptically; Tsuna-kun never knew who she meant, much less who he was.

"You have a weird name!" Tobi exclaimed, as if it were the correct response. "Of course I can help you; I'm a good boy!" Deidara sighed, it was gonna be a long mission.

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Lambo! How many times do I have to tell you to stop using the 10-year-bazooka?" a 14 year old brunette loser by the name of Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Sawada groaned. The child had, once again, sent his friend 10 years into the future. Lambo burst into tears and Tsuna felt guilty, patting his afro in condolence while Reborn called him weak.

There wasn't much they could do now aside from waiting for future I-pin to show up. The familiar bang and puff of smoke went off and they looked for their ramen delivering friend. They didn't get her.

In front of them stood a pale skinned, opal eyed, blunette of a girl.

"Are you okay?! Your veins are showing!" Tsuna exclaimed, ever the worrier. The girl just sighed and closed her eyes, the veins slowly receding to back under her skin.

"Would you like to join our Famiglia?" Reborn asked seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you guys noticed the title change then you can thank ****Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo****. Thank you to those who reviewed, now on to the story!**

"Do you want to join our group?" Tobi asked, innocently enough.

"Tobi you dumbass, un, you've just sealed her fate," Deidara muttered, palm making contact with his forehead. His partner had just started to make the necessary hand signs, not bothering to hide them from the stranger.

"Group? Do you mean Famiglia?" the girl asked, now fully prepared to decline.

"Nope! Like an organization!" Tobi sang. He honestly didn't know what a 'famiglia' was. I-pin looked down at her delivery bag in thought; if she accepted, was it betrayal? What would happen if she didn't accept?

The scratching/screeching sound of the rocks sliding against each other almost made her shiver, but she was used to it; Yamamoto-kun's sword sliced through many things. I-pin wondered if she'd ever get back to her friends. Was she even in her time period? They entered the hideout and she only assessed that it wasn't as nice as the Vongola Mansion, which was fine by her; she never did have a large taste for lavish things.

"Tobi, Deidara, why have you brought an outsider here?" the deep voice of their leader rang out from the shadows. Both men stiffened; Leader is always very frightening.

"I wanted her to join," the masked man/child giggled nervously, but Pein understood the underlying message: "Let her join."

"Very well, you will have to fight one of our members to prove yourself." I-pin understood this very well; being one of the youngest members of the Vongola Family, she often had to do this (despite her rank). "It has been decided; you will fight Hidan."

"You fucking called me leader?!"

_**Somewhere else…**_

"What do you mean Reborn?! For all we know she could've kidnapped I-pin!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hinata looked down at her feet; did she really appear that suspicious?  
"Baka Tsuna," the (very) young man monotone, hitting his pupil. "We've never seen eyes like that, but even you should be able to tell that they'd be useful. Perhaps you need even more trainging than I had originally thought. Call everyone and tell them to meet here," Reborn ordered, no room for exceptions.

"My room I going to be trashed again, isn't it?" the brunette muttered hopelessly, to which he was ignored, as he picked up the phone. It took him a minute but he finally had all of his friends, and Hibari, on their way.

"Go get Bianci-chan," the baby ordered, making the older (only physically) boy groan. Once Tsuna was out of the room Reborn turned to their guest. "Could you explain your eyes to me?" he asked politely. Hinata poked her fingers together, conflicted; she couldn't give away the secrets of the Byakugan, but he had offered to let her join his famiglia (whatever that was). Reborn sighed; he should've known that that girl would be reluctant; she didn't _appear_ to be stupid. "As my idiot pupil mentioned, I am Reborn. What is your name?"

"H-Hinata," she stuttered, not bothering to give out her last name. She couldn't shake this oddness, but her body was starting to feel weird.

"We're here! Are we gonna play a game?" a black haired boy asked happily. The others trailed behind and noticed the girl, but no one commented on it.

This weird feeling was getting to Hinata, but she didn't think on it as smoke engulfed her. When it finally cleared no longer was a young woman in front of them, but a five year old in too big of clothes.

"Interesting," Reborn muttered.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness but I feel like all of them will be this length. Anyway goodnight!**


End file.
